Chapter 6
The Cursed Children is the 6th chapter of Kanzaki Shiden and Morinohon's Black Bullet. Rentaro and Enju witness discrimination on a Cursed Child right before them. Unable to do anything at the moment, they have no other option but to watch the girl suffer at the hands of humanity. Afterwards however, Rentaro cannot bare said actions and takes her to a hospital, meeting Kagetane along the way. Summary Whilst inside a store, Enju holds a sword in her hands and asks Rentaro for his opinion. Rentaro simply states that he does not like it, urging Enju to locate more objects to show him. Until finally finding a bracelet that detects when a person is lying. She tells Rentaro to buy it as she calls it cheap, costing 6980 Yen. However, Rentaro finds it expensive and puts it back, only to have Enju pick it back up and claim that she will pay for it with her allowance money. The two leave the store and try out the bracelets, and walk by a television screen portraying Seitenshi speaking live. Rentaro recalls the events at the meeting, having in mind the state of emergency they are in. He is brought out of his thoughts when Enju calls his name. He looks at her and reveals that if a bill is passed a new rule stating that "Cursed Children" will no longer have to be abandoned will take place, delighting Enju. As they keep walking, they hear someone asking to stop a young girl that stole some food, with the girl turning out to be a cursed child. The people present catch her and smash her into the ground as they hold her still for the police to come and take her. Hearing this, Rentaro and Enju walk towards the spectacle. The girl holds her hands out to Rentaro but has it slapped away by the latter. Enju witnesses this as the police arrives and takes her with them, she as well hears them badmouthing the Cursed Children. On their walk back, Enju confronts Rentaro with her eyes burning red, leading Rentaro to take her to an alley and explain to her that the situation was out of his control. Watching as Enju beings to weep, he questions if the girl was a friend of hers, with Enju stating that she knew her when she lived in the outer area. Rentaro tells Enju to go home first as he approaches a person and, showing them his license, orders them to give him their scooter. He rapidly leaves in search of the girl, and, when reaching her location, sees her standing fine. However, he is ultimately shocked when the police begins to shoot her multiple times until she falls on the ground. Once the men leave, he rushes to her side and hugs her. He remembers the time Kisara and him started their small organization, and soon questions if they are really allies of justice. Picking up the girl, he claims that though she has Gastrea blood running through her veins, she is still a little girl. Momentarily, the girl coughs out blood, urging Rentaro to take her to a nearby hospital, where he leaves her at the care of a doctor. Afterwards, crossing the street, he is soon confronted by Kagetane, who points at him with his gun. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Weapons and Abilities used Abilities used *Enhanced Reflexes Weapons used * * Items used * * *Sword *Bracelets Navigation